When Evil Totoro Dollies Take Over the WORLD
by Orange and the Yoh-muse 35
Summary: [COMPLETE] Evil totoro dollies have taken over the world! Who can save them? Contains bashing of almost everyone...
1. What happens when you give Yoh a Totoro?

Oo...HEYA EVERYONE!!!  
  
This is my first time doing script-typing stuff!!! *gets hit by tomatoes* u_u I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!! *runs away screaming* *peanut gallery cheers* You are all so mean...  
  
WUAHAHAHA!!! I MEAN, NO DA EVIL DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
*sniff sniff* I CAN'T DO THIS!!!  
  
*runs away and hides in corner*  
  
Yoh-muse: Koniichiwa, minna!!! I'll do it, because Orange-san can't!!! She doesn't own Shaman King or Totoro!!!  
  
BUT I DO OWN YOH-MUSE!!! YAY!!!  
  
So anyways, enjoy my crappy writing!!!  
  
Title: When Evil Totoro Dollies Take Over the WORLD  
  
Rated PG-13 for language and stuff; not necessarily perverseness (OMG A NEW VOCAB WORD!!!) and stuff like that...the GOOD thing is no Totoro was harmed during this production; only Totoro dollies were used. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE YOH A TOTORO DOLLIE?  
  
(Yoh and Manta are walking back from getting groceries)  
  
Yoh: Don't you have cram school today, Manta?  
  
Manta: No.it was canceled because of some freak snowstorm forecasted tomorrow...Horo Horo? *laugh*  
  
Yoh: *grin*  
  
Yoh and Manta: **LAUGH**  
  
Manta: *spaz* Y-Yoh-kun...do you feel that power??  
  
Yoh: Aa.  
  
(They walk towards an alley with a funny aura around it)  
  
Manta: *spazzes because he's Manta* IT'S SCARY!!!! *spazzes again* YOH WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Yoh: *something hits him in the face* AHH!!! *starts to run around in circles* GETTITOFF GETTITOFF GETTITOFF!!!  
  
Manta: YOH-KUN!!!  
  
Yoh: *runs around in circles*  
  
Manta: Oi...Yoh-kun...stop for a second...  
  
Yoh: *continues to run around in circles*  
  
Manta: YOH-KUN!!! HEY!!!!  
  
Yoh: What?  
  
Manta: What's on your head?  
  
Yoh: Hm...*looks at object on head* OMIGOD!!! IT'S ONE OF THOSE TOTORO DOLLIES!!! *waves hands around to make effect*  
  
Manta: -_-;;; Totoro dollies?  
  
Yoh: Aa, these Totoro dollies *waves hands around* are supposed to grow in numbers...and they can become alive like a REAL Totoro!!! Kowaii, ne? *Manta nods* Well, anyways, let's bring this home to Anna, see what she knows about it...  
  
(They walk away. Duh.)  
  
Anna: *holds up dolly* This is the thing that delayed you from getting my dinner?  
  
*Yoh and Manta nod*  
  
Anna: And they can multiply?  
  
*nod*  
  
Anna: They could act like a living Totoro, right?  
  
*nod nod*  
  
Anna: *raises an eyebrow* Mataku, anata-tachi wa baka, de sho?  
  
*Yoh starts to nod, but stops*  
  
Yoh: But it's one of those TOTORO DOLLIES!!! *waves hands around to make effect* And I heard they can play music too!!!  
  
Anna: -_-; *sigh* Let's try to turn it on then. *tries to turn it on* Where is the stupid on switch on this thing? *shakes Totoro dolly* (Totoro dolly: *_*)  
  
Yoh: O-Oi! Chotto matte, Anna! *saves Totoro dolly* I can turn it on...  
  
Anna: Okay, then. Prove it.  
  
Yoh: OKAY!!! *pokes Totoro's stomach*  
  
Totoro dolly: *squeak*  
  
*poke*  
  
*squeak*  
  
Yoh: ^_^ THIS IS FUN!!! *continues poking harassed Totoro dolly*  
  
Totoro dolly: Raaar.  
  
Yoh: AHH!!! *faints* @_@  
  
Anna: *watches Totoro dolly walk back and forth saying raaar* Can this thing really play music?  
  
Yoh: *magically gets revived by Totoro dolly chant* Yeah!!! This thing can record music, and then play it!!! ISN'T IT COOL?! ^_^  
  
Anna: -_-++ Well, whatever. You found it, you keep it, don't let it get in the way of your training schedule.  
  
Yoh: *sigh* Hai...  
  
^_^ ~~ ^_^  
  
Yoh: *stuffs Totoro dolly into pocket* Hey, that's so cool!!! A portable Totoro!!! I should give one of these to Horo Horo!!! *pokes Totoro's tummy and another Totoro magically appears next to Yoh* HAHA OKAY!!! I'M GOING TO THE FOREST!!! *walks off in direction of Horo Horo forest, then finds Horo Horo's tent thingy* OI BORO BORO!!!  
  
Horo Horo: IT'S HORO HORO!!!  
  
Yoh: ^_^ DO YOU WANT A TOTORO DOLLIE!!!!!! *waves hands around to make effect*  
  
Horo Horo: DON'T SCREAM SO LOUD!!!  
  
Yoh: WHAT!!!  
  
Horo Horo: DON'T SCREAM SO LOUD!!! TAKE OFF YOUR HEADPHONES!!!  
  
Yoh: WHAT!!! (has headphones on)  
  
Horo Horo: *sigh* Forget it...  
  
Yoh: *takes of headphones* So, do you want a Totoro dollie? *waves ha-o okay, you get it* I'm giving one to everyone!!! ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: . Huh? What's a Totoro dolly?  
  
Yoh: A TOTORO DOLLIE!!! *WHATME (Waves Hands Around To Make Effect) What did you think?  
  
Horo Horo: Oh, okay...I thought it was a Totoro dolly.  
  
Yoh: NO!!! It's a TOTORO DOLLIE!!! *WHATME* So, do you want it?  
  
Horo Horo: o_O Fine...What do you do with it?  
  
Yoh: STUFF!!! You know, it's really handy...and modeled off of a real Totoro, it can act like one. It can record MUSIC too!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Oh, okay. I'll take one. *stops* Can I make it jump off a cliff?  
  
Yoh: *thinks for a while* Yeah, I think so.  
  
Horo Horo: ^_^  
  
Yoh: ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: ^_^  
  
Yoh: ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: ^_^+  
  
Yoh: ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: ^_^++  
  
Yoh: ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: STOPPIT ALREADY!!!  
  
Yoh: ^_^ Okay!!! ^_^ *walks away*  
  
Horo Horo: -_-;;; Ugh...  
  
*as soon as Yoh walks off, Horo Horo turns on the Totoro dollie and makes it walk off a cliff*  
  
Horo Horo: *evil laughter* Die, baka-yarou...  
  
*after Horo Horo goes to sleep the Totoro dollie that fell off the cliff starts twitching sporadically and multiplies by itself*  
  
*minutes later, there are about 5 Totoro dollies walking about under the cliff*  
  
Totoro dolly #1: *thinks to all the other Totoro dollies because it can't speak* Tonight...we take over Townsville-er, Funbari Ga Oka, tomorrow, THE WORLD!!!  
  
*all the Totoro dollies start roaring simultaneously*  
  
(Then, we meet at Funbari Onsen a.k.a. Yoh's house)  
  
Anna: Manta, go do the wash.  
  
Manta: Okay...  
  
Anna: NOW!!!  
  
Manta: AHH!!! OKAY OKAY OKAY!!!  
  
Anna: *evil smile*  
  
Manta: Yoh-kun?  
  
Yoh: *listens to music*  
  
Manta: Yoh-kun!  
  
Yoh: *continues listening to music*  
  
Manta: DARN IT YOH-KUN LISTEN TO ME!!!  
  
Yoh: Huh? Did you say something, Manta?  
  
Manta: -_-;;; Laundry day...  
  
Yoh: Oh, okay!!! *takes off pants and hands them to Manta*  
  
Manta: o_O Uh...ok...?  
  
Yoh: Yep!!! ^_^  
  
*Manta tosses them into the washing machine and around and around the clothes go*  
  
Yoh: *watches the clothes go around and around* @_@ *falls over*  
  
Anna: *hits head against wall-I mean, hand-I mean, ceiling...choose one* You're so stupid...  
  
(...Little did they know, the pocket Totoro dollie was stuck inside Yoh's pants and couldn't get out!!! And Manta put Yoh's pants and Yoh's bright orange jumpsuit together in the same wash cycle!! O_o WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?)  
  
Totoro dollie: @_@ *slowly turns orange* *thinks* I...SHALL GET MY REVENGE FOR TURNING THIS COLOR!!! *evil plan starts forming in the Totoro dolly's mind*  
  
*dun dun DUN!!!!*  
  
(Somewhere else, Ren is drinking milk so he cannot be vertically challenged.)  
  
Ren: *glug glug*  
  
Bason: BOCCHAMA!!!  
  
Ren: What, Bason?  
  
Bason: I DUNNO!!! Actually, you got 33 letters in the mail...  
  
Ren: *smirks* Heh. Of COURSE I got 33 letters in the mail. After all, I have 33 friends!!! *starts laughing maniacally*  
  
Bason: HOW CLEVER BOCCHAMA!!! *stops* You have 33 friends?  
  
Ren: SHUT UP!!! NO ONE HEARD THAT!!! *shifty eyes* . .   
  
Bason: Oh, okay...HOW CLEVER BOCCHAMA!!!  
  
Ren: Well, anyways, where are my 33 letters?  
  
Bason: *dumps them in a pile on the table*  
  
Ren: Oooo...Which one should I open first...*picks an abnormally large one wrapped in orange* Hm...Somehow, I think this is from Yoh...I don't know why...*unwraps it*  
  
*sees a Totoro dollie*  
  
Ren: WHAT THE HELL!!!  
  
Totoro dollie: *eyes gleam*  
  
Ren: ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Bason: BOCCHAMA!!!  
  
%_% AHHHHH!!!! CLIFFIE CUZ I DUNNO WUTS GONNA HAPPEN TO REN!!! &_&  
  
^_^ I found that pretty funny...this time Anna was in-character!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!! Yeah...If you DIDN'T find it funny (because you have a strange sense of humor or you think my humor's twisted or you don't get my humor or I'm just not funny at all or my writing's really crappy or none of the above or two of the reason's or something else that I didn't mention), YOU CAN REVIEW SAYING THAT I SUCK AND I KNOW IT!!! Which I do, so yeah. Also, review just for the heck of it...yeah. ^_^  
  
MY YOH-MUSE HELPED ME TO WRITE THIS!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! *hugs Yoh-muse*  
  
Yoh-muse: @_@ Ah...can't...breathe...  
  
AHH NO YOH-MUSE DON'T DIE!!! *shakes Yoh-muse*  
  
Yoh-muse: @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
(Not really, I wouldn't REALLY do that to my Yoh-muse; it's abuse -_-;;;)  
  
Thanks to the 'ONE HUNDRED & ONE THINGS TO DO WITH A DEAD TOTORO' site!!! It gave me...INSPIRATION!!! Yeah...you want the link?  
  
I'll give you the link anyways.  
  
http:// www. jurai. net/ ~bates/ dead- totoro/  
  
Yeah...GO THERE NOW!!! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!! ^_^ Funniest Totoro site I ever read...of course, the webmaster/mistress LOVES Totoro...she just thought of this, you know? Yep...  
  
JAPANESE TIME!!! YEAH WOOHOO HOORAY!!! *starts doing Dora dance in retarded way, then trips and falls over* ow...  
  
Oi-hey  
  
Kowaii – scary (not to be confused with kawaii, which means cute -_-;;;)  
  
Anata - You  
  
-tachi – group (added on as a suffix thing)  
  
Wa – is/are  
  
Baka – idiot DUH  
  
De sho – right (I think, anyways...-_-;;; Can't be bothered to look it up...-_-)  
  
Chotto matte – wait a minute/a little  
  
Baka-yarou – Idiot-bastard...of course, literally...  
  
BOCCHAMA!!! BUAHAHAHA!!! – young master; Bason ALWAYS uses this  
  
AND THAT'S IT!!! CLICK ON THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE!!!  
  
NO NOT THAT BUTTON THE OTHER BUTTON!!! THE ONE THAT SAYS GO!!! YEAH THAT ONE!!!  
  
Yoh-muse: BYE!!! 


	2. Hao appears!

Ok, I should tell you that it took me a long time to type this...I had no inspiration...AND I was still stricken in horror by the English dub voices...*shudder* well, anyways, I sorta changed the format for the Japanese stuff; it was too hard to keep on scrolling up and down to try and figure out what Japanese stuff I put. So, periodically, I'll tell you what Japanese stuff I put. It's easier for me...^_^;;;  
  
And guys, after I published my first chapter, I did indeed realize that kowaii was kowaii and not kowoii...yeah. Thanks anyways. You made me realize my mistake MORE. And Bocchama is indeed bocchama and not pocchama; it's in the fansub. And I ALWAYS trust the fansub...almost always anyways...^_^; Oh yeah, shine...I wasn't sure what this was...I just put something! Blame it on the Inuyasha fic I got the spelling from! I feel sort of stupid now...*sigh* But I'm not re-doing the 1st chapter; I don't feel like it. Yeah. Tough. *** (Back to Yoh and group and the gone insane orange Totoro)  
  
Anna: Manta, I feel the laundry has stopped going around in circles.  
  
Manta: Huh?  
  
Anna: Yoh has stopped looking at the washing machine.  
  
(Sure enough, Yoh is wandering around for pants to wear.)  
  
Manta: -_-;;; I'll go get the laundry then...*walks away*  
  
Anna:...  
  
Yoh: ...^_^ *searching for decent pants to wear*  
  
Anna: STOP WALKING AROUND!!!  
  
Yoh: WAHH!!! HAI!!! *sure enough, stops* {WAHH!!! YES!!!}  
  
(Suddenly, a scream is heard from the laundry room.)  
  
Manta: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: MANTA!!! *runs over to the laundry room still without any pants (A/N: ^_^)* DOUSHITA-  
  
Manta: *points at really, really wet orange Totoro* THE TOTORO IS ALIVE!!! AND ORANGE!!!  
  
Yoh: *shakes head* Geez, how many times do I have to remind you people? It's not a Totoro...it's a TOTORO DOLLIE!!! *WHATME (Waves Hands Around To Make Effect) then processes what Manta has said* WaaaAHH!!! *starts to run around in circles*  
  
Manta: *cough* SLOW!!! *cough*  
  
Yoh: *stops* Did you say something, Manta?  
  
Manta: -_-;;;  
  
Totoro dollie: *gleams* RoOoOaAaArRrR!!!  
  
Everyone besides the Totoro dollie: AHH!!!  
  
*Totoro dollies begin to multiply really quickly turning into different colors*  
  
EBT: AHH!!!  
  
*Totoro dollies jump everywhere*  
  
Yoh: GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Anna: *slap slap slap*  
  
Totoro dollies: X_X *fly all over the place*  
  
[Method number 1 of killing a Totoro dollie: Anna's legendary left]  
  
Manta: AHH!!! *whacks Totoro dollies away with huge heavy Manjien*  
  
[Number 2: Huge dictionaries or encyclopedias are very heavy and hurt a lot.]  
  
*We see a semi-flashback of Ren and Bason in China*  
  
Ren: ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *takes out glaive-thing*  
  
Bason: BOCCHAMA!!!  
  
Ren: *stands there, and everyone sees that the Totoro dollie is stuck to Ren's tongari and glaive-thing -__-;;;*  
  
Bocchama: Ah...O_O  
  
Ren: Nanda, Bason? I didn't do anything. And WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TOTORO DOING STICKING ONTO MY GLAIVE-THING?! *starts shaking glaive-thing* GET OFF YOU STUPID ****ING TOTORO!!!  
  
[Number 3: Spiky objects are very hazardous to Totoro dollie living.]  
  
Horo Horo: *snore snore* -_-ZZZZZ  
  
Pilica: Can't...sleep...=)[.](= (You see the face with the hands covering the ears? No? Sigh...) *looks up, and sees the roof of the tent covered in fuzzy things that just HAPPEN to be Totoro dollies* AHHH!!!! ONII-CHAN WAKE UP!!! {Brother wake up and all that good stuff}  
  
Horo Horo: Zzz-huh? *looks up and starts screaming* AHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *takes out Ikapasui and oversouls with Kororo* KORORO IN-IKAPASUI!!! *Kororo oversouls into the huge Biran Birantte Kamuin thing that just looks like a huge chobits girl robot O_O* OVERSOUL!!! LET'S GO! KORORO!!! *starts jumping up and down* MUAHAHA DIE EVIL TOTORO DOLLIES!!!  
  
Pilica: ONII-CHAN!!! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS JUMPING ON THE TENT AND RUINING THOSE POOR DEFENSELESS TREES!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Whoops...*shrinks his oversoul down a little and starts stomping on the Totoro dollies*  
  
[Number 4: Stomping on Totoro dollies with Biran Birantte Kamuin helps...]  
  
*Totoro dollies hop away mauled and go to America...o_O*  
  
*In America*  
  
Len (ny): *in really horrible stupid British accent* Haha! Ah-MEE-da-MAA-ru is mine!!! RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT!!!  
  
Yoh (stupid dub one): *with the corny voice and everything* No! I have the power of Ah-MEE-da-MAA-ru!!! SPIRIT UNITY!!! *starts going strangely un- berserk*  
  
*Totoro dollies arrive just as Yoh (stupid dub one) says 'Spirit unity'*  
  
Totoro dollies: @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ *get destroyed by evil corny dub voice*  
  
[Number 5: The dub voice is horrible. Let Totoro dollies listen to it and they will explode on hearing.]  
  
Yoh (stupid dub one): Huh? What-is-wrong?  
  
Len (ny): I-do-not-know. Maybe-Japan-has-a-few-answers-for-our-group.  
  
Morty: *in stupid dub voice that sounds like an old man trying to act as a kid* YOH!!!  
  
Yoh (stupid dub one): Huh? What-is-it, Mor-tee?  
  
Morty: What-are-ToTOro-dolls-doing-in-the-United-States-of-America?  
  
Yoh (stupid dub one): I-do-not-know. Let-us-go, Len (ny) and Mor-tee.  
  
Anna (the one who's voice doesn't match her face): Wait a minute, everyone. You have to remodel my house. Honey, don't have that stupid face on your face (o_O).  
  
*one Totoro jumps onto Anna (the one who's voice doesn't match her face, also known as TOWVDMHR) and claws at her face*  
  
Anna: Ew! Darling, get it off of my beautiful face that doesn't match my voice!  
  
Yoh (SDO): Okay, Anna! SPIRIT UNITY!!!  
  
*Totoro explodes before Yoh (SDO) attacks*  
  
[Continuation of number 5: What's up with the whole 'Spirit Unity' thing? Why couldn't they just say 'Hyoi Gattai'?]  
  
Yoh (SDO): *_* What happened, do you know, Mor-tee?  
  
Morty: Nope. That's why we have to go to Japan!!! *sticks up finger*  
  
*So, Len (ny), Yoh (SDO), Anna (TOWVDMHR), and Morty magically go to Japan and see Manta, Anna, and Yoh fighting off the multi-colored Totoro dollies*  
  
Yoh: *stops running around in circles* AHH!!! OMAE DARE DARE DA!!! {WHO ARE YOU!!!} Yoh (SDO): That would be my question!! *stops* Wait...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!  
  
Manta: Ah...ah...*starts spazzing* KIMI DARE!!! {YOU ARE WHOM!!!}  
  
Morty: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!! I SHAL USE MY DICTIONARY!! *holds up dictionary*  
  
Manta: IYA!!! SORE WA MANJIEN!!! DICUTIONARY JA NAI!!! {NO!!! IT'S THE MANJIEN!!! IT'S NOT THE DICUTIONARY!!!} *holds up Manjien*  
  
Morty: HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!  
  
Len (ny): Wait! Are you Yoh's evil twin? *points at real Yoh*  
  
Yoh: Huh? *starts speaking English which the horribly dubbed people can actually understand* No...my evil twin is Hao! ^_^  
  
Yoh (SDO): Huh? '_'? Who's Hao?  
  
*Hao bursts in*  
  
Hao: WUAHAHAHA!!! KIMI-TACHI WA YOWAII!!! SHINAI YO!!!  
  
Opacho: Datte, Hao-sama...  
  
Hao: *glares at Opacho* Doushita? Naze omieru?  
  
Opacho: Jegao. Opacho no Hao-sama ja nai. Onore...KOWAII YO!!!  
  
Hao: *starts laughing maniacally*  
  
Me: WAIT!!!  
  
Hao: WHAT!!!  
  
Me: WRONG SCRIPT!!! This part is in episode 63!!! And besides, how do people know what you are saying? DARN YOU STUPID PEOPLE WHO ARE FILMING THIS!!! *shakes fist to invisible people in the air*  
  
Invisible people: Darnit, they've spotted us!  
  
Me: THIS IS THE SCRIPT!!! *holds up script*  
  
Hao: *reads script* But...this is what we're supposed to say...  
  
Me: O_O *snatches script and starts scribbling stuff on it in orange* OK! Now this is the REVISED script!  
  
Hao: Oh, okay, I get it now.  
  
*rewind*  
  
Hao: *yllacainam gnihgual strats*  
  
Opacho: !!!OY IIAWOK...eronO .ianaj amas-oaH on ohcapO .oageJ  
  
Hao: ?ureimo ezaN ?atihsuoD *ohcapO ta seralg*  
  
Opacho: ...amas-oaH ,ettaD  
  
Hao: !!!OY IANIHS !!!IIAWOY AW IHCAT-IMIK !!!AHAHAHAUW  
  
(Whoa, that took a long time 2 type...all by hand/fingers...and SURE, just as I finish typing this, someone comes along and tells me there is an easier way to type backwards...Sigh...)  
  
Hao: WUAHAHAHA!!! KIMI-TACHI WA YOWAII!!! SHINAI YO!!!  
  
Morty: WHAT!!! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!!  
  
Yoh: Oh, this is my evil twin, Hao. *suddenly realizes something* Wait...if you are my evil twin...*points to Hao*...and you look just like me...*points to Yoh (SDO)*...Then...Then...  
  
Anna: Yes?  
  
Anna (TOWVDMHR): Get on with it, impersonation of my boyfriend!!!  
  
Anna: He's MY fiancé!!  
  
Yoh: *still thinking out loud* Then...  
  
Anna (TOWVDMHR): No way! You liar!  
  
Anna: Do you want to get hurt?  
  
Yoh: Then...  
  
Anna: (TOWVDMHR): Bring it on!  
  
*They get into a catfight*  
  
Yoh: *points to Yoh (SDO)* YOU MUST BE MY LONG LOST SISTER!!! ONEE-CHAN!!! {SISTER!!!} *hugs Yoh (SDO)*  
  
Yoh (SDO): Can't...breathe...  
  
Manta: AHH!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!  
  
*More Totoro dollies explode seeing this semi-yaoi scene*  
  
[Number 6: I hate Yoh/guy. It's so sick. Ren/Horo Horo is okay, but seriously, Yoh/guy? EW! So yeah, Totoro dollies explode after being exposed to Yoh/guy yaoi stuff...yeah.]  
  
{EDIT!!! This is me revising what I already posted on ff.net...Truth is, on January 17, 2004, I became official obsessed with yaoi. ^_^ Yay, I know ^_^}  
  
Morty: You're a virgin?  
  
Manta: Urusai yo!  
  
Morty: What?  
  
Manta: -_-++  
  
Len (ny): (he hasn't said anything in a while) hold on, old chaps! Where's MY evil twin? I should have one, as I'm one fine chap!  
  
Ren: *suddenly appears from China* AHH!!! Kisama wa...Ore da?!  
  
Len (ny): ?_? What did you say, blokey-AHH!!! You look just like me!!!  
  
Ren: WHAT THE **** IS WRONG HERE!!! THERE ARE TWO ****ING YOHS, TWO ****ING MANTAS, TWO ****ING ANNAS AND TWO ****ING MES!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, BASON?  
  
*Totoro dollies explode after hearing such foul language*  
  
[Number 7: Thou shalt noteth curseth ineth fronteth ofeth Totoroeth Dollieseth tooeth mucheth.]  
  
Bason: No.  
  
Ren: Well, that sure helped...  
  
Len (ny): You are so stupid, ole chap. I'm going to get some tea and crumpets.  
  
Horo Horo: *pops up* Hi! *starts strangling Yoh (SDO) YOH!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A DEFECTIVE TOTORO!!! IT TRIED TO ATTACK ME!!!  
  
Yoh (SDO; wow, he seems to get strangled a lot...): @_@ WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!  
  
Yoh: Oh. I'm sorry, Horo Horo, I'll give you a refund. *picks up random Totoro* Here! ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: OH nonononono...no WAY am I having one of those!!!  
  
Totoro: *starts multiplying*  
  
Horo Horo: GAH!!! BAKA-YAROU!!! {IDIOT-BASTARD!!} WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!! NOW WE HAVE TO DESTROY THEM AGAIN, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Yoh: Oh, whoops. ^_^ OH well! We're going to have to destroy them again!  
  
Horo Horo: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID DAMMIT!!!  
  
Yoh: Really?  
  
Horo Horo: -__-++ *suddenly realizes he's holding Yoh (SDO)* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THEN!!!  
  
Yoh: Oh, that's my sister!!! ^_^  
  
Horo Horo: o_O;;;;;  
  
Anna: *finally wins afore mentioned catfight* HA! In your face, impersonator!  
  
Anna (TOWVDMHR): Darnit...*censored* you...  
  
Horo Horo: *bursts out laughing* YOU HAVE A CENSOR? How lame!  
  
Anna (TOWVDMHR): Shut up, you *censored*!  
  
Horo Horo: *laughs even harder*  
  
Ren: Horo Horo, shut up.  
  
Horo Horo: Okay. *shuts up*  
  
Ren: *smirk* Now that that's over...KISAMA! *points glaive thing at Hao* What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Hao: Why, I was called here by Orange-san, of course. *gestures to me, smiling in my direction*  
  
*Hao-fangirls swoon*  
  
Me: SHUT UP HAO!! You're so stupid...You're stupid!  
  
Hao: *puts hand to forehead in distress* Why, I am HURT! How could you say such a thing, Orange-san?  
  
Me: I don't know!! WEEHEEHEEHEE! *starts running in circles, and then hits a wall* Ow...  
  
Hao: o_O Ok...I'm actually here because I found out that I'm not really dead and I want to change my ways and become...A CITY SHAMAN!! *starts smoking pot and breathes in LSD*  
  
Lyserg: HAO!!! Why are you sniffing LSD?!  
  
Hao: Because it has your name in it.  
  
Lyserg: Huh?  
  
Me: Yanno, that's true and all, because LSD is Lysergic acid Diethylamide.  
  
Lyserg: O_O WHAT?!  
  
Hao: Yeah. *continues smoking pot and breathing in LSD* Ooo, you see the pretty colors when you wave your hand in front of your face? *waves hand in front of face*  
  
Yoh: *points finger at Hao* YOU'RE COMMUNING WITH NATURE!!!  
  
Yoh (SDO): Huh?  
  
*Totoro dollies explode after inhaling LSD*  
  
[Number 8: Drugs are bad...Totoro dollies explode...Kinda think this is sorta becoming a moral story? Don't worry about it. It'll get better. *rubs hands together maniacally*]  
  
Hao: *all high on crack and LSD and stuff* Hahahahaha! *lights Yoh's house on fire with a match* BURN BABY BURN!!!  
  
Yoh: NO!!! MY HOUSE!!!  
  
Yoh (SDO): That's your house?  
  
Yoh: No, not really, this is the house that we rented...O_O NO!!! MY RENTED HOUSE!!!  
  
Yoh (SDO): *edges away*  
  
Hao: *with horrible censoring only gotten from Z100: the best FM radio station in the USA* HAHAHA!! The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! We don't need no water let the mother fu**ing something BURN! BURN!  
  
Horo Horo: *watches the fire and Hao from a distance* You don't even know the words, do you?  
  
Hao: Nope, why do you ask?  
  
Horo Horo: Sigh...  
  
^_^ ~~~ ^_^  
  
What will happen to Yoh's hou-I mean, rented house? Will it stay forever in ashes? How the heck did the dub people get here? I don't know! Find out on the next episode of Dragon...ball...Z!! I mean, WETDTOTW!!! ^_^; I think that's it, anyways...  
  
RANTING!!!  
  
Did you ever find out that you had a secret obsession for an anime you thought you left a long, long time ago? I DID!!! I started watching Hunter X Hunter again and I fell in love with Killua's kawaii-ness! HE'S SO ADORABLE!!! *squeals* And now my second level obsession is Killua, my first level obsession being Yoh...^_^ And I created my own Yoh/Killua wallpaper!!! WEE!!! I would show you peeps it, but I sorta can't, because I can't show pictures on ff.net!! ^_^ If you wanna see it, review!!! ^_^  
  
Yoh-muse: *echoes* Review!!! ^_^ 


	3. Of space and eating oranges

*Orange-san walks in* Uh...hi? *gets pelted with tomatoes and potatoes and bananas and other foods that are three syllables long and sound cool* XP NOOO!!!! Okay, so I haven't updated for what-*counts* November, December, January-three months! I had tons of work and all that to do!!! Plus winter vacation, which was in December through to January...and then SATs!!! The horrible SATs!!! Oh well, whatever ^_^ As long as I don't fail them, I'm fine! ^_^  
  
bDisclaimer/b Yoh-muse: Yo, minna! Eh...Orange-san doesn't own Shaman King or Totoro!!! Totoro dollies are an exception, though...^_^ Those are a um...*thinks of a right word* worshipping of Totoro!!! ^_^ Orange-san loves the Totoro movie very much and so do all her friends who have watched it who gave her inspiration for this fic ^_^ Oh yeah, and anything that suspiciously looks like something gotten from Finding Nemo is ENTIRELY coincidental ^_^  
  
Orange-san: *shifty eyes*  
  
Yoh-muse: *finishes reading off paper* Flames are accepted and will be used to keep me warm! ^_^ Hey...isn't that supposed to be at the end of the chapter?!  
  
Orange-san: SHH!!! No one saw that! *shifty eyes*  
  
Note here, Yoh-muse was actually a Yoh when I first got him but I made him go high on pepper...*sniff sniff* It's pretty sad, actually...XP  
  
Let the fic begin!!! ^_^  
  
^_^ ~~~^_^  
  
Hao: *continues to watch Yoh's rented house burn*  
  
*Totoro dollies burn up in flames*  
  
[Number 9: Burn burn burn go Totoro dollies in flames]  
  
Yoh: ...  
  
Horo Horo: ...  
  
Ren: ...  
  
Anna: ...  
  
Anna (dub): ...  
  
Yoh (stupid dub one): ...  
  
Morty: ...  
  
Manta: ...  
  
Amidamaru: ...  
  
A-MI-da-MA-ru: ...  
  
All the other people that I currently forgot: ...  
  
Horo Horo: WHY ISN'T ANYONE SAYING ANYTHING?!  
  
Yoh: *sigh* Orange-san has run out of ideas currently... -__-  
  
*Totoro dollies explode from too much silence and so do dubbies just because...people have been complaining...and I can't do anything else with them unless I get inspiration from actually WATCHING the "Shonen Jump's" Shaman King...*  
  
[Number 10: Totoro dollies prefer noise to silence...yeah.]  
  
Ren: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! *takes out a milk tank and starts blasting everyone with milk*  
  
Horo Horo: I HAVE MILK ON ME!!! *tastes milk* AND IT'S SOUR!!!  
  
*Totoros explode...*  
  
[Number 11: Sour milk...ew I like milk but I don't like sour milk 'cause it tastes sour...Totoro dollies explode using...SOUR MILK!!!]  
  
*Totoro dollies that didn't explode get angry and multiply more*  
  
Yoh: AHH EVIL TOTORO DOLLIES!!! NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FULFILL MY DREAM!!!  
  
Anna: To give me an easy life?  
  
Yoh: BESIDES THAT!  
  
Anna: To have an easy life forever?  
  
Yoh: TO FLY!!! *attempts to fly and falls* WHY CAN'T I DO IT LIKE I DID IN THE MANGA!!!!  
  
Ren: YOU STUPID! WE WERE FALLING OFF A PLANE IN AMERICA!!!  
  
Yoh: NO!!! CAN'T-LISTEN-TO-TRUTH!!! NO!!! *goes crazy and attacks everyone with ash from his rented house*  
  
Horo Horo: GAH! MY EYES! *madly tries to get ashes out with melted ice...and soap* NO!!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET ASH OUT OF EYES!!!!!  
  
[Number 12: Ash is bad for Totoro dollies' eyes...and Horo Horo's.]  
  
Ash (from Pokemon [XD]): Did someone call me?  
  
Ren: Who the hell are you?  
  
Ash: *strikes dramatic pose* I am Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!  
  
Horo Horo: *snickers* More like Ass Ketchup, from Condom Town...  
  
Ash: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Yoh: WHO ARE YOU?! DO YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH?! GRR...  
  
Ash: I said...I'm Ash-  
  
Yoh: *throws ash at Ash* DIE!!! ASH FIGHT!!!  
  
*suddenly lots of Ash (es) appear*  
  
All of the Ash (es) at the same time except for the original one: I'M ASH KETCHUM, FROM PALLET TOWN!!!  
  
Yoh: *throws Ash around*  
  
Horo Horo: YAY!!! AN ASH FIGHT!!! *picks up random Ash and throws it at Ren*  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!! *picks up Totoro and throws it at Horo Horo who blocks with an Ash*  
  
*Totoro explodes, and so does Ash*  
  
[Number 13: Apparently, Totoro dollies are explosive when it comes to coming in contact to Ash Ketchum.]  
  
Anna: *drinking tea, but suddenly an Ash hits her* *angry eyes*  
  
Yoh: *turns back to normal* Oh no...RUN AWAY! RUN! AWAY!  
  
*all of the SK cast, including Lyserg, who hasn't spoken in this chapter yet, excluding Anna, run far, far away*  
  
*all of the SK cast, excluding Anna, continuing running far, far away until they fall off the edge of the world*  
  
All of the SK cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *breath* -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: *takes up frying pan and starts mowing down the Ash (es) one by one...mowing down Totoro dollies in the process*  
  
[Number 14: If you, a Totoro dollie, or an Ash Ketchum comes in contact with Anna when she has a frying pan or a sharp pointy knife...you're doomed.]  
  
*one of the Totoro dollies lands on Hao's head*  
  
Hao: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *screams*  
  
*Totoro dollies explode*  
  
[Number 15: Certainly, I have never heard Hao scream before, and he's probably very scary when he's screaming...all fear Hao screaming...GAH SCARY so Totoro dollies don't seem to like Hao when he's screaming ^^;]  
  
Lyserg: *finally starts talking* DIE HAO!!!  
  
Hao: *screams some more and runs around in circles (like Yoh!!! XD)*  
  
Yoh: **GASP** YOU'RE RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!  
  
Hao: *continues screaming*  
  
Ren: Hey, what if Lyserg was a girl? What would his name be?  
  
Horo Horo: *gasp* LISA!!!!  
  
Yoh: *gasps some more* THAT RHYMES!!!!  
  
Manta: What?!  
  
Yoh: LEAF AND LISA RHYME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: NO THEY DON'T!!!!  
  
Yoh: YES THEY DO!!!  
  
Manta: No! You think they can do these things but they just can't, Nemo! **GASP**  
  
Yoh: Okay! *falls off a cliff* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Jun: Yoh-kun died!!!  
  
Chocolove: (A) Hoe-can fried!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!! *chuuka zanmai*  
  
Horo Horo: GAH!!!! RUN AWAY MORE!!!  
  
*Horo Horo and Chocolove run away and fall off the other edge of the earth*  
  
Yoh: *pops up* THE EARTH-IS FAT!!!  
  
Manta: @_@?!  
  
Yoh: I MEAN FLAT!!! THE EARTH IS FLAT!!!  
  
Hao: *eventually stops screaming* THE EARTH IS EE-VELL!!! KILL THE EARTH!!! *explodes earth along with the Totoro dollies*  
  
*Totoro dollies are exploded*  
  
[Number 16: Totoro dollies are afraid of the Earth EXPLODING!!! AHH!!! THE EARTH IS DEAD!!!]  
  
Yoh: WOOHOOO!!!!! THE EARTH IS GONE SO WE ARE IN SPACE!!! **GASP** I CAN'T BREATHE!!!! *gag choke*  
  
Anna: SHUTTUP!!! *chokes Yoh even more and wastes energy*  
  
Manta: Luckily I am rich and have a space shuttle coming around right now! Everyone hop in!  
  
*space shuttle appears, and is an orange*  
  
Yoh: *magically is still able to talk* IT'S AN ORANGE!!!! *jumps in shuttle*  
  
Ren: WHY IS IT AN ORANGE?!  
  
Manta: Oh, whoops, that's my "worship Yoh" one...And here comes my "be afraid of Ren" space shuttle!!!  
  
*milk space shuttle appears*  
  
Ren: COOL!!! TEAM THE REN, HOP IN!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Okay!!! ^_^ *huggles Ren* (A/N: ^_^ HOROREN!!! Totally OOC I know ^_^)  
  
Ren: GAH GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAKING HOMO!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Noooo...Ren...You mean...*sniff* You don't...love me?!  
  
Ren: Of course I love you, that's the reason I don't want to be with you, it's a very-complicated emotion...  
  
Horo Horo: AHAHA!! REALLY?! COOL!!! I TRICK YA!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ren: =O_O= *blushes huuuuugely* KISAMA!!!  
  
*Totoro dollies explode (again)*  
  
[Number 17: Totoro dollies are also afraid of Ren blushing hugely, while I think Ren blushing is tres kawaii ^_^ Yoh blushing would be cuter though...^_^ Yoh almost never blushes...Ren blushes more than Yoh does...o_O]  
  
Me: Aw man, without the Earth, life is boring...*puts Earth back into the fic*  
  
Yoh: WOOHOO!!! ATMOSPHERE!!! *orange shuttle crash-lands* Ow...  
  
Anna: Get up, you freaking moron, it's only a what-200-mile plunge? You'll live.  
  
Ren: Kill yourself.  
  
Anna: NO!  
  
Ren: Not you, Horo Horo!!!  
  
Horo Horo: *huggling Ren*  
  
Ren: Nooooo...  
  
Manta: O_O OMFG REN IS GAY  
  
Ren: NO I'M NOT!!! I'M JUST CLEANER AND HAVE A BETTER FASHION SENSE THAT ANYONE ELSE!!!  
  
Chocolove: I have a letter trashin' sense that everyone hates!  
  
Lyserg: That doesn't rhyme, idiot.  
  
Chocolove: NO! The wind of laughter shall heal all! *gets a fan and puts it on high gear*  
  
Lyserg: *blown far, far away*  
  
Ryu: *magically appears just to say this line* LY-SE-RU-GU!!!  
  
*Totoro dollies are blown far, far away, then explode in mid-air*  
  
[Number 18: Totoro dollies are afraid of heights!!! ^_^]  
  
Yoh: I wanna eat an orange...*takes out an orange from his pocket*  
  
Yoh imitating orange: No, don't eat me!  
  
Yoh: Aha, orange, no one can stop me now!!!  
  
Yoh imitating orange: NO!!!! DO NOT PEEL MY ORANG-Y GOODNESS!!!  
  
Yoh: Muahahaha *peels orange*  
  
Yoh imitating orange: AHH!!! ORANGE RAPE!!!  
  
Yoh: *finishes peeling orange* Now, orange, you are mine!  
  
Yoh imitating orange: NoOoOoOo-  
  
Yoh: *eats orange whole* Orghmph imph gooph...^_^  
  
Manta: o_O *edges away from Yoh*  
  
Hao: Hey, I heard Pokemon Fire and Leaf are coming out!! FIRE RULZ!!  
  
Yoh: Nomph, leamph dumph! *swallows orange and chokes* Ack black cack dack eack fack gack hack iack jack kack lack mack nack oack pack quack rack sack tack uack vack wack xack yack zack!  
  
Hao: What's that, my dear otouto? You packed a quack's rack in a sack with a tack?  
  
Manta: *more than slightly disturbed* o_O  
  
Yoh: *stops choking and stands up* Huh?  
  
Anna: -_- *whacks Yoh with a frying pan*  
  
Yoh: @_@ *dies*  
  
Horo Horo: *detaches himself from Ren* I would like you all to meet my new friend, Bob!!! *waves hand to air next to him* Who would like to say hi to Bob?  
  
Ren: o_O  
  
Manta: Uh...hi, Bob?  
  
Yoh: *comes alive (wow, he dies a lot and comes back a lot in this fic...everyone will, eventually)* YO!!! ^_^  
  
Hao: Bob, would you like to join my group of worship-I mean, followers?  
  
Horo Horo: HAHA! Bob would never join you, you fiend!!! Ack-BOB! Why are you choking me?! *holds neck and swaggers around* I thought you were my FRIEND!!!! *lies unconscious on the floor*  
  
Bob: *kicks Horo Horo*  
  
Horo Horo: *rolls over* Splat.  
  
Ren: That's uh...strange to say the least...  
  
Yoh: That's okay!!! ^_^ I have a new friend, Bobalina! She's Bob's friend ^_^ I met her while Bob was inconspicuously choking Horo Horo!!! *gets choked by self and dies*  
  
Manta: Yoh-kun died!!!  
  
Lyserg: Boku wa...yowaii...  
  
Faust: Oh, that's okay if you're weak, Lyserg, I always have a job as a neurosurgeon that you might like ^_^ *creeeepy smile*  
  
Lyserg: No, that's okay.  
  
Faust: *goes crazy* YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *starts throwing knives and scalpels and scissors at everyone*  
  
Yoh: *becomes alive* **GASP** Omigod! You killed Bobalina!!! You killed Bob, too! *dodges millions of scalpels* Bobalina....why did you have to die?!  
  
Horo Horo: x_x  
  
Ren: *dodges scalpels*  
  
Totoro dollies: *get hit by scalpels*  
  
*sand starts falling out of the Totoro dollies*  
  
[Number what-19? Scalpels and scissors and other various pointy sharp objects (to go unmentioned) hurt!!! Not just because Faust or Anna throws them...just because they hurt!!!]  
  
Horo Horo: *is undead* THE SANDMAN!! *starts singing* The sandyman can...  
  
Ren: *still dodging scalpels* Wrong song, idiot.  
  
Horo Horo: Oh-Oh yeah?! Well just because-you're gay doesn't mean I'm bi!!!  
  
Ren: O_O WHAT?! I AM SO NOT GAY!!! *stops* You're bi?  
  
Horo Horo: Wuh...?  
  
Faust: *stops throwing scalpels* HAHAHAHA! That was fun...  
  
Yoh: I made a new alphabet! O-R-A-N-G-E-S!!! See, this alphabet is shorter than our other one ^_^  
  
Hao: Okay, how do you spell "Hao" with your new alphabet?  
  
Yoh: O-R-A-N-G-E-S!!!  
  
Hao: Okay...How do you spell "Computer"?  
  
Yoh: O-R-A-N-G-E-S!!!  
  
Hao: How do you spell "oranges"?  
  
Yoh: S-E-G-N-A-R-O!!!  
  
Hao: Huh?  
  
Yoh: Yeah, that's right, keep walkin'!  
  
Hao: ...No it wasn't.  
  
Yoh: Yes it was!  
  
Hao: No it wasn't.  
  
Yoh: Yes it was!  
  
Hao: No it wasn't.  
  
Yoh: Yes it was!  
  
Hao: No it wasn't.  
  
Manta: URUSAI!!!  
  
Chocolove: Wut'choo talkin' 'bout, foo? You ain't no Japanese man! (A/N: No offense to African Americans, I love them because Chocolove is based off of them ^_^ AND SO IS OPACHO!!!)  
  
Manta: I am Japanese...o_O  
  
Hao: Hey, where did Opacho go? *searches for Opacho*  
  
Opacho: Opacho is right here, Hao-sama!  
  
Hao: You know...I always wanted to ask you...  
  
Opacho: Hao-sama?  
  
Hao: What gender are you?  
  
Opacho: *teary eyes* Hao-sama...Opacho has no gender...*runs away, never to be seen again for this chapter*  
  
Hao: Opacho!!!! Oh well.  
  
Horo Horo: Come back, Ren...*holding onto Ren's pant leg*  
  
Ren: Get-off-me, you ****ing homo!!!  
  
Horo Horo: Ren...*anime tears*  
  
Anna: *drinks tea*  
  
Faust: Come, Eliza. *walks away*  
  
#_# bTSUZUKU!!!/b ^_^  
  
That was a screwed up chapter, I don't even KNOW what I was typing...o_O  
  
Yoh-muse: Thaaat's right! You had so much to do, too, creating my character.  
  
Orange-san: Yep! Eheeheehee, I'm going to join in the Rising Stars of Manga thingimajigger sponsored by Tokyopop!!! I'll have even less time to type this fic!! ^_^ I don't even know why I try...  
  
Yoh-muse: Can I be in it?  
  
Orange-san: XP Sorry, it has to be original characters...XP DARNIT!!!  
  
Yoh-muse: You mean-I'm not-original?!  
  
Orange-san: CAN'T FACE THE TRUTH!!! DANANANANA!!!  
  
Yoh-muse: Uh...tune in next time!!! Next time may be on the SK crew discovering the wonders of fanfiction and fanart on the World Wide Web...o_O  
  
Orange-san: You know, a couple months ago, when I typed the second chapter of WETDTOTW, I hated yaoi. Now...I LOVE IT!!! XDD IT'S THE BEST PAIRING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! OMG HOROREN ROX MY SOX!!! My wallpaper is HoroRen!!! ^_^ I made it!!! And it's really corny!!! If you want it, ask me on the REVIEW!!!!  
  
Yoh-muse: Review!!! ^_^ I'm going to sing the alphabet!!!  
  
Orange-san: Ready? BEGIN!!!  
  
*to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star*  
  
O-R-A-N-G-E-S, O-R-A-N-G-E-S! O-R-A-N-G-E-S, O-R-A-N-G-E-S! O-R-A-N-G-E-S, O-R-A-N-G-E-S!!!  
  
*sounds of one person clapping is heard in distance*  
  
Yoh-muse: ^_^ Review peeps, or you're going to be force-fed a piping hot 7- oz cup of Manhattan Clam Chowder with 50 packets of pepper in it!!! ^_^ 


	4. FINALE!

TADAIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a month of doing nothing whatsoever except downloading and getting obsessed over Fruits Basket, Gravitation, and PoT (Prince of Tennis), I've updated! Uh...there will be a lot of cameos? Just because I couldn't help putting them in there...  
  
If anyone is offended by what I typed in previous chapters or in this chapter, I'm sorry. Sorry that you had to read this. Sorry that you are going to flame me for bashing every single character. Sorry you had to sit through this fic that I labored over. Yeah. That's not funny, I know. You can all throw tomatoes and bananas and potatoes and piranhas at me.  
  
*sure enough, tomatoes and bananas and potatoes and piranhas are thrown at Orange-san* PSHHHH That's mean and you know it! *teary eyed*  
  
Well, if you don't like character bashing, Ryuichi/Tatsuha pairing from Gravitation, gay/not straight people, overly-hyper people, me being in one scene, more character bashing, character's pushing other characters in front of cars, Totoro dollies being blown up even more so, etc. etc., then don't read this chapter. It's a little...more long-winded than the other ones...Also:  
  
FINAL CHAPTER!!!! I couldn't think of any other way to end it ^_^  
  
Read! Then review or whatever! ^_^  
  
^_^  
  
Yoh: I'm dead...that last chapter was so degrading...  
  
Horo Horo: You thought that was degrading?! At least you didn't have to act as a gay!  
  
Ren: I thought you were bi.  
  
Anna: Be quiet! The only thing I really did in that chapter was drink tea!  
  
Manta: You think that was stupid?! I had to scream and yell a lot and be like the normal one of the group!!!  
  
Ren: You've got a point there. But YOU didn't have to be crazy and yell curses at every given moment.  
  
Yoh: That's what you normally do, Ren. You were more in character than anyone else.  
  
Lyserg: That's true; after Chocolove blew me away with that fan, I had to walk a million miles just to get back here.  
  
Chocolove: I got to tell gags!!! ^_^ ORANGE-SAN IS THE BEST!!!  
  
All except Chocolove: -___-  
  
Anna: *throws a frying pan at Chocolove*  
  
*Chocolove is dead*  
  
Hao: *sigh* You people didn't have to be crazy and blow up the Earth...I never wanted to do that, really I didn't. I just wanted to destroy humans.  
  
Horo Horo: We should all start a mutiny against Orange-san!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!! *cheers*  
  
*all proceed to orange-san's house, Ren dragging Chocolove along*  
  
(Orange-san's house)  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Orange-san: My mom told me never to answer the door when I'm home alone~~~  
  
*breaks down door*  
  
Orange-san: Oh, hi, mankin-tachi! *suddenly realizes predicament she's in* OMFG!!! THE MANKIN-TACHI!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! O_O *faints*  
  
All: Well, that was easy...  
  
Orange-san: *wakes up again* OMG UR STILL HERE!!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU!!! *glomps Yoh*  
  
Yoh: Iya, why are you...  
  
Horo Horo: Hey...why don't I get glomped by a girl?!  
  
Orange-san: Because you get to glomp Ren!!! ^_^  
  
Ren: GAH!!!  
  
Orange-san: ^_^ Well, Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you! Hajimemashite! ^_^ *bows*  
  
Anna: *slight smile* It's nice to see someone who has MANNERS *stares pointedly in the direction of the SK crew* to talk to me.  
  
Orange-san: Well...now that you're all here...why don't we eat some clementines that I found in my basement?  
  
Yoh: **GASP** CLEMENTINES~~~  
  
Orange-san: *sadly nods* No oranges, I know...clementines are easier to peel.  
  
Yoh: Oh, okay! ^_^  
  
Orange-san: Anyone want to watch the 64th episode in which you beat Hao? ^_^  
  
Hao: They defeat ME?! The great and evil HAO?!  
  
O-S: Yeah, you...Chinese subtitles or English subtitles? Chinese dub or original?  
  
Horo Horo: I'd like a frappucino, please.  
  
Ren: You stupid, she's asking us what subtitles and language we want to watch the 64th episode of Shaman King in which we beat Hao!  
  
Manta: English subtitles in original ^_^  
  
O-S: Okay...*double clicks winamp player on her computer*  
  
Yoh: Woah, how did you do that?!  
  
O-s: Technology...*waves hands aroud*  
  
Yoh: No, I mean, your computer is all orange and black!!!  
  
O-S: More technology...*waves hands*  
  
Ren: WHY THE HELL IS YOUR BACKGROUND A PICTURE OF HORO HORO AND ME?!  
  
O-S: Because you and Horo Horo are just the cutest pairing ever in the whole world ^_^  
  
Ren: O_O?!  
  
O-S: Really, it's true; there are tons of fanfiction about you!!! And there are Anna/Yoh, Manta/Yoh, Ren/Yoh, Hao/Yoh, Hao/Lyserg, Lyserg/Jeanne-san, Anna/Ren, Hao/Ren, Hao/Anna...the list goes on ^_^  
  
*sk crew edges away from one another*  
  
O-S: But you don't really have to worry! ^_^ As long as I don't type more slash or romance in this fic, you'll be fine! ^_^ Besides, this is getting boring. You won't watch shaman king episode 64; you'll go back to your fanfic because the peanut gallery is throwing bananas and potatoes and tomatoes and piranhas at me ^_^  
  
*sure enough, bananas and potatoes and tomatoes and piranhas are being thrown at Orange-san*  
  
O-S: *pushes sk crew into computer* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
All: NO!!! *vanish into darkness*  
  
^^^^^^^_^^_^^^^^^^  
  
Yoh: Ungh...where am I?  
  
Manta: The land of electronics, where evil Totoro dollie feet have not yet tainted the ground!!! _^_  
  
Ren: I DON'T UNDERSTAND ELECTRONICS!!!  
  
Horo Horo: It's okay. I don't understand you. ^_^ *walks closer to Ren*  
  
Ren: o_O *slowly edges away from Horo Horo*  
  
Hao: Somehow I don't think something's right...  
  
(The mankin crew are standing in a cornfield that is mowed down into a shape of a Totoro dollie)  
  
Lyserg: For once, I agree; something really doesn't seem right...  
  
Anna: YOU BAKARA!!! DON'T YOU HEAR THAT RUMBLING FROM FAR, FAR AWAY?!  
  
Yoh: *listens really hard but can't hear anything except rumbling* All I can hear is that rumbling from far, far away...  
  
Anna: -_- *hits Yoh with a bokken*  
  
Yoh: #_# owie!!!  
  
Ren: Doesn't that sound familiar to you...?  
  
*sees an army of Totoro dollies rumbling from far, far away*  
  
Ren: AHH!!! IT'S AN ARMY OF TOTORO DOLLIES RUMBLING FROM FAR, FAR AWAY!!!  
  
Horo Horo: No schwee, Sherlock!  
  
Manta: Schwee?  
  
*mankin crew runs away from an army Totoro dollies rumbling from far, far away towards Electrotown, which is in a pleasant valley*  
  
Computer: AHHH!!! What's that on that hill far, far away?!  
  
Palm Pilot: GAH!!! I think it's the Shaman King crew!!!  
  
*various electronics scream*  
  
Scanner: OMG YOH IS SO HOT *faints*  
  
Phone: Quick! We must put up the "worship mankin" posters!!!  
  
Printer: *prints out millions of Shaman King pictures*  
  
TV: *plays Shaman King dub*  
  
Laptop: NO!!! WRONG CHANNEL!!! SHAMAN KING ORIGINAL!!!  
  
TV: Sorry. *switches channel; Northern Lights starts playing*  
  
Laptop: *puts HoroRen slideshow on self and projects it onto plasma screen*  
  
PlayStation: **GASP** THEY'RE COMING RIGHT NOW!!! O_O  
  
*mankin crew runs into Electrotown, then stop, even though the evil Totoro dollies are still coming at them*  
  
Ren: Why...am I kissing Ren...on that plasma screen? *points at HoroRen fanart slideshow*  
  
Horo Horo: *eyes water* You really do like me, Ren! ^_^  
  
Yoh: How come...those Walkmans are bowing down to me?  
  
Anna: How come *slap* these stupid *slap* CD players *slap* are trying *slap* to feel me up?! *slap slap*  
  
CD players: x_x  
  
Manta: This...This is crazy...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE TOTOROS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Oh, look, the Totoro dollies are coming! Do you think they're coming to say hi to us?! We must be famous or something!!! ^_^  
  
Anna: -__- Stupid. *kicks Yoh*  
  
*Yoh falls into Seigaku regulars who pop out of nowhere*  
  
Eiji: AHHHHH!!!!! AHH AHH AHH!!!! SOMEONE'S GOT ME!!! OISHI, HELP!!!  
  
Oishi: DON'T BE AFRAID, EIJI!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pushes Yoh into Fuji*  
  
Fuji: *smiles evilly* *takes picture of Yoh, puts it in album, and crosses it out with permanent marker*  
  
Yoh: x_x  
  
Tezuka: *suddenly appears from Germany* EVERYONE RUN 20 LAPS!!!  
  
Momo-chan: Around WHAT?!  
  
Tezuka: *pauses, then points at Yoh who is dead on the ground* THAT PERSON!!!  
  
Inui: Otherwise, you will have to drink my SUPER ULTRA MEGA HYPER RE-RE-RE- RE-RE-REMIX #748912739856239187493284721948 of MIDORIZU!!!! *grins evilly*  
  
Hao: *suddenly appears* MUAHAHAHAHAHA EVERYONE DIE AT MY PRESCENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: *wakes up to see Hao and all of the Seigaku tennis club running around him* X_X *dies again*  
  
Hao: *glorying in the death of his brother by dancing around* WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *falls into Inui*  
  
Inui: **GASP** NO MY SUPER ULTRA MEGA HYPER RE-RE-RE-RE-RE-REMIX #748912739856239187493284721948 of MIDORIZU!!!!  
  
Inui's juice: *imitating slow motion effects* Chuu chuu chuu chuu... *most of contents go into Hao's mouth*  
  
Hao: **GAG CHOKE** AHH I'M DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies*  
  
Echizen: Mada Mada Dane.  
  
Ren: YOU IDIOTS THE TOTOROS ARE STILL COMING!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: But Ren...I'm still coming...  
  
Ren: **hyUUUge blush* GET OFF ME YOU HENTAI!!!!  
  
Eiji: WOW!!!!!! LOT'S OF OCHIBIS!!!! *pokes everyone's face* This is an ochibi...this is an ochibi...this is an ochibi...*pokes Oishi's face* THIS IS AN OISHI!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *runs away*  
  
Oishi: ...o_O  
  
Manta: HAS ANYONE NOTICED THE TOTORO DOLLIES?!  
  
Yoh: *comes back to life* AHH EVERYONE WATCH OUT FOR THE TOTORO DOLLIES THAT ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!! *takes a deep breath* Woo I feel better now. ^_^  
  
K (from Gravitation): *in Engrish* EVERYONE GET READY!!!! *throws a grenade into the clump of Totoro dollies*  
  
*grenade disappears under Totoro dollies*  
  
Suddenly....  
  
**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**  
  
*Totoro dollies explode*  
  
[Number-whatever-number-this-is (Oh wait, 20): K weapons are DANGEROUS!!! I know it's not about Shaman King but...yeah...^_^)  
  
Ryuichi: Nanda na no da!!! K, you made me all black!!! I wanted to be SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eiji: **GASP** Nya, you're all black!!!  
  
Ryuichi: **GASP** NYA?! SUGOI NA NO DA!!! I LIKE SAYING THAT TOO!!!  
  
Lyserg: *points at Eiji's hairstyle and gasps* COPYCAT!!!  
  
Chocolove: **GASP** HE IS A CAT?!  
  
Ren: YOU STUPID THAT'S NOT EVEN A PUN!!!!  
  
Anna: *steals K's machine gun* Get ready, Totoro dollies...I'm gonna kill you once and for all! *aims machine gun and fires*  
  
*Totoro dollies die*  
  
[Number 21: What Yoh says next...]  
  
Yoh: o_O Anna is scary with a gun...  
  
Manta: That's right...  
  
Shuichi: WAH YUKI!!!! THEY'RE ALL SCARING ME!!! ESPECIALLY THOSE TOTORO DOLLIES!!!  
  
Yuki (Gravitation): Get off me.  
  
Yuki (from Fruits Basket): Hai...?  
  
Kyo: HEY! Yuki, I wanna defeat you once and for all! GET READY!!!  
  
Yuki (Gravitation): Wanna fight?  
  
Kyo: Not you, YUKI!!!  
  
Shuichi: You stupid, that is Yuki!  
  
Yuki: I'm Yuki too...  
  
Anna: *falls into Yuki from Fruits Basket because of the blast from the machine gun being fired too many times and exploding*  
  
*Yuki from Fruits Basket turns into a mouse*  
  
Horo Horo: OMFG YOU'RE A MOUSE  
  
Yuki from Fruits Basket: Shut...Up.  
  
Horo Horo: WHAT IF I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: EVERYONE!!! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!  
  
Ren: WHAT?!  
  
Yoh: WE MUST ALL WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT THE EVIL TOTORO DOLLIES!!!  
  
Fuji: He's right. As much as I like watching people being tormented, I have no interest in getting killed by some stupid Totoro dollies  
  
Ryuichi: *turns serious* Ready...?  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
Takashi from PoT: BURNING!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! *hacks away at Totoro dollies using tennis racket *  
  
Echizen: Mada Mada dane. *hits twist serve into the Totoro Dollies*  
  
Eiji: HOI HOI!!! *awes Totoro dollies by his kawaii-ness*  
  
Oishi: MOON VOLLEY!!! *moon falls from the sky*  
  
Fuji: TSUBAME GAESHI!!! *tons of swallows attack the Totoro dollies*  
  
Tezuka: **GLARE**  
  
Momo-chan: JACK KNIFE!!! *knives stab Totoro dollies*  
  
Inui: SUPER ULTRA MEGA HYPER RE-RE-RE-RE-RE-REMIX #748912739856239187493284721948 OF MIDORIZU!!!! *throws pitcher after pitcher into fray*  
  
Kaidoh: KSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
[Number 22: GO PoT PEOPLE!!! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!!! Note: Totoro dollies die after being hit by any one of these moves]  
  
Yoh: GREAT! EVERYONE'S WORKING TOGETHER!!! NEXT WAVE OF PEOPLE!!! GRAVITATION!!!  
  
*all of Gravitation people appear*  
  
Shuichi: RAGE BEAT!!! *starts singing Rage Beat with volume turned up all the way*  
  
Hiro: STRAWBERRY POCKY!!!!!!!!!!! *runs motorcycle into Totoro dollies while throwing Pocky all over the place*  
  
Suguru: ANNOYING-NESS!!!! *is annoying*  
  
Tohma: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEEL MY POWER!!!!!! *pushes Totoro dollies in front of cars*  
  
Ryuichi: *sings into another microphone with the volume turned up all the way* NA NO NA NO NA NO NA NO NA NO NA NO NA NO DA!!!! KUMAGORO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws explosive Kumagoros at Totoro dollies*  
  
Noriko: GO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: They say...No one can resist my eyes. *stares at Totoro dollies*  
  
Tatsuha: *shows up in a bear costume on another microphone with the volume turned up all the way* First I stuck a **BEEP** up his **BEEP** and then licked chocolate ice cream off his **BEEP** while giving a handjob, and after he was screaming my name, I-  
  
Aizawa: I SHALL-*gets pushed in front of a car*  
  
Sakano: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns into a tornado and runs into Totoro dollies*  
  
K: *boom boom boom* IT'S SHOW TIME FOLKS!!!  
  
The fans always seen at concerts in the shadows: *wave arms around retarded- ly*  
  
[Number 23: GO GRAVITATION!!! Totoro dollies can't resist their awesome hyper-ness so they die ^_^]  
  
Manta: WOW!!!! PEOPLE, LET US ALL COMBINE!!! SHAMAN-TACHI FORWARD!!!  
  
*Fruits Basket people disappear because they have nothing else to do as of now...sorry peeps...*  
  
Yoh: *takes up basket of oranges* You want some oranges? YOU GOT THEM!!!! *throws oranges at Totoro dollies* HOW ABOUT THEM ORANGES?!  
  
Manta: THE POWER OF KNOWLEDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: REN IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: KISAMARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *curses off Totoro dollies while stabbing them*  
  
Anna: 10! 80!!!!!!!! *plays snowboard game-I mean, uses 1080 to trap Totoro dollies*  
  
Hao: BURN BABY BURN!!!!!!!!!!!! *SoF burns*  
  
Lyserg: WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faust *appears out of nowhere* PURPLE!!!! BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE FLOWER ON MY HAT!!! *flower grows into huge robot monster that crashes down on people*  
  
Ryu: *not with as much force as Noriko* GO DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chocolove: THE FINAL GAGU! STRAWBERRY CAKU!!! STAR VERY SHAKE!!! MARS NEARLY QUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*********************  
  
*Totoro dollies...die*  
  
[Number 24: YEAH!!!! SHAMAN KING RULES AS MUCH AS ANY OTHER ANIME!!!!!! W00T W00T!!!]  
  
Yoh: *pant pant* Finally, that's over...  
  
(Little do they know, there's ONE TOTORO DOLLIE LEFT!!! However, this Totoro dollie had a defect and was a centimeter tall...)  
  
Yoh: *steps forward*  
  
Totoro dollie: *thinks furiously* NOO DON'T STEP ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
*squish*  
  
[LAST ONE!!! Number 25: Totoro dollies are not immune to being squished] Manta: Huh? What was that?  
  
Yoh: o_o? I dunno...  
  
Anna: Well...it's time to go back to our respectful animes. Buh-bye, everyone: Gravitation, Prince of Tennis.  
  
*everyone goes back to their anime series*  
  
(and since I promised you that everyone would die more than once...)  
  
*everyone dies*  
  
*everyone lives*  
  
*everyone dies*  
  
TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END  
  
^_^  
  
Phew I finished typing all that...I was supposed to be outlining my manga for that contest thingimajigger...NO ONE CAN SEE!!! NO ONE!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yoh-muse: I felt neglected because you weren't typing so I died.  
  
Orange-san: Sorry, Yoh-muse...  
  
If anyone wants me to write an epilogue or something, tell me, ne? I wanted to finish this one so I could start writing a PoT/PoT crossover...PoT is funny...PoT is Prince of Tennis!!! TENNIS NO OHJISAMA!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Review? Last chapter! Even if you're not a last chapter reviewer, review anyways, for fanfic suggestions? ^_^ Hopefully, those suggestions will be put down on my computer in less than half a year!!! YAY I actually finished this fic within half a year!!! The other fics that I'm doing will be failures and will never finish _^_ 


End file.
